


Wanted Not Cared About

by orphan_account



Series: Pip [3]
Category: Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Fun fact I always wrote his name as leafdad lol, Gen, Lunar the partner, Meg the actual hero, Pip goes through stuff while I try writing leafdad, Pip the OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pip was sure grateful to the heavens for her logic and knowledge or she probably wouldn't be here right now.
Series: Pip [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623985
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is not going to be like the normal storyline. Since Pip is not the main hero, she has a different role. So no things like, "That's not how the storyline goes."

The second she surfaced from the water, the pain came over her whole body. When she touched her sides, it hurt, poking her head, worse. The problem was...Pip had no idea why she could not remember why her body hurt. She guesses she must be injured if the water was tinting red. Okay, she had a bag around her waist.

Pip sits against a tree, breathing painfully. Her throat was dry but no way in hell she was touching the tainted water. She covers her head, as much as it hurt when she hears a high pitch sound. Looks over to see these strange alien-like Pokemon. She could barely see anything through her blurred vision.

She nearly screams when one of them hit her body, nearly knocking the breath out of her. Now had a bruise and whatever wounds she had started bleeding more.

_What was that for?!_

Another one hits her, great another bruise. The damage...was getting worse. She had to try to run. Pip tried to call for help, but a coughing fit was her reward.

_Please be someone who won't punch me! I don't know how..._

She falls on her face.

_Ow...!_

Pip attempts pushing herself up, hearing a voice.

"Whoa! Kid, are you alright-"

Nuzleaf almost had a heart attack when a Piplup just fell right in front of him. And bleeding, scratches, and bruises. He hoped the kid wasn't dying because that's the last thing he wanted. Seeing a child die.

(He isn't sure if this one was the right one, because why the heck would they be this injured.)

The child mumbled something.

"Help...Please..."

Then looks behind her or at least tried her best. "Be...heeym..." She started breathing at an unhealthy rate. More than ever struggled to get up onto her feet.

He doesn't even know how he was able to pull her out of the hit range. "Whoa!"

They strike again.

Okay, it's time to get out of here. However he couldn't just pull the kid along, she obviously was weakened. Carrying her was his only option. (because you would have to have a heart of stone to just leave a child in a forest alone)

Oh great, a mystery dungeon was up ahead. Hearing the Pokemon behind them, again, the only option was to go through one.

Nuzleaf puts the kid down for a moment, that dungeon did not make things easier. He needed a rest.

"Why were they even attackin' you?" The child surely obviously did not provoke them since Beheeym can't scratch. And she had scratches on her sides and back.

She shrugs.

"I...I...don't...remember...much of anything..." Every breath she took was pained as if it hurt to breathe or talk.

He wanted her to stop so she wouldn't hurt herself anymore.

"I...I...can only recall that...my name...is Pip...and...I'm...eight...maybe."

"That's all you remember?"

Luckily she just nodded instead of talking.

**Flicker**

**Flicker**

**Flicker**

Pip's dark blue eyes widen in alarm and most likely fear. She tried to stand up but her feet shake and on the ground, she was instead of what she intended.

Sigh, back to the first option.

* * *

"I think...we lost 'em."

...She still was not close to okay, by now Pip was struggling to stay conscious.

"I hope you don't mind, but I need to take you over to my village so you can get help."

Pip wondered when they were going to get there. She zoned out every now and then, only actually sleeping at night in the trees so no wild Pokemon could attack them.

She was having one of her sleepy zoning outs when she learned was Nuzleaf, spoke. "There it is!"

Pip couldn't see it clearly but it looked nice.

**_She's very lucky to be alive, it's impressive that you got her here in time._ **

Ugh, she had to have so many bandages on and the healing items stung. But she wasn't in pain anymore. Pip thinks she's sitting on a bed but it felt weird.

Nuzleaf said a lot of stuff that Pip failed to hear except something about school, but she didn't know what it was but it must be important because he...was leaving? Oh, so she must be in his house-

Pip mentally face flippers. She did faintly remember that she could stay with Nuzleaf with her being injured, lack of memory, and the stupid Beheeym.

"So don't you stick one toe outside this house till I get back, you hear?"

Pip resists the smartass reply. _'Yes I can hear you.'_

"Yes, I...hear." She felt a little confused by his way of talking.

"You hear? You're not to go outside. Not even by mistake or nothin'!"

_How would I leave by mistake?_

"Yes, I hear."

Several minutes went by and Pip was getting bored. She was anxious, but slowly stood up. It was just a dull pain now and could walk. She takes a deep breath and takes a few steps. Pip hears a strange sound in the bag that was found on her waist.

She opens it, surprised to find a belt for holding...probably the numerous small but sharp blades in the bag.

_Why not._

She inserts the knives in then puts the belt on. Then slowly leaves the house. She walks aimlessly until she came to a bridge. Pip barely dodges the crowd chasing a Charmander and Squirtle.

"When will you stop Lunar?!"

"You can't hold an adventurous spirit back Meg!"

Pip blinks before moving on into what must be a center of some kind. Two Pokemon catch her interest.


	2. Chapter Two

"What?! Goomy did?!"

Pip searches through her scrambled thoughts. 

_A Goomy is a dragon type, right?_

"Yeah, well, he insisted on going..."

"No more excuses, Shelmet!" The pink pokemon continued yelling at Shelmet about him and a Pancham appearently pushing Goomy into something.

"Th...That's...not fair, Deerling!"

Ah yes that's what the Pokemon was called. 

"He's the one who said he wanted to go! How can you stand there and blame us?"

"Quite easily. You're the ones who are always teasing poor Goomy, after all!"

After some more fussing Deerling demanded Shelmet to show her the way 'there'. Where was there?

She knows she should probably head back to Nuzleaf's house but she was a tad worried about what was going on. What if the Goomy kid needed help? 

-

Pip huffs arriving on the scene, due to how stupid it was. Two kids tricked another kid into a spooky place and are too much of a coward to go see if the kid needed help.

"You two are such cowards." She shakes her head with an annoyed glare. 

"Who's this? Haven't seen you around before."

"Where'd you come from, you're not from the village."

Pip observed the entry of the forest instead of acknowledging their existence. I mean they didn't comment on her bandages, why should she consider that they exist.

"What's the matter? Skitty got your tongue?" 

She finally looks at them, looking more irritated than before. 

"If I gave you my name, you'd get it dirty. I'm here to look for that Goomy kid."

"What?! You'll go in there for us?!" Paying no attention to her hidden insult.

"You sure about this? You do know that this place is, like, super scary, right?"

Pip rolls her eyes at Shelmet. "You think I got these bandages from just being a Piplup? And it's just a forest, I see nothing scary about it."

"W...Well if you want to go, we're not going to stop you."

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Pip couldn't tell if she was concerned or doubtful. 

"Did I stutter?" She grumbles, walking into the forest. Ignoring Deerling calling to be careful. 

She used scald on the wild Pokemon a lot, ignoring their pained sounds as something melted on them or just scared them off with one of the knives. The injuries were bleeding from under the bandages thanks to the attacks from the Pokemon.

Pip finally spots Goomy. He's startled when she walks toward him, probably because he was the only one to react to the knives since there was a bit of blood on them. Pip glances over to see a big piece of paper. 

'Goomy.'

Then addresses the scared Pokemon. "Don't be scared, I'm here to get you out." She slides the knife back into the belt.

"Huh? You're...You're here to help me?" 

Pip nods with folded flippers. After leading him back and being annoyed with Pancham and Shelmet basically making fun of Goomy and feeling awkward at the thanks she was given. She actually gave her name to Deerling and Goomy. Since they were nice enough. Even if she felt a little nervous around Deerling.

She just didn't get back to Nuzleaf's house on time. 

"WHAT?!"

Pip had to get the bandages replaced due to the forest. She now was looking at the floor, feeling embarrassed and nervous.

"After I done told you not to leave the house!"

Pip opens her beak slightly to say an excuse but realized, getting bored wasn't a good one. So she closes it.

"I done told you to stay inside until I got home, did I not?!" 

"I...I'm sorry, yes you did say that, I just..."

Wanted...

"You'd best learn to mind your elders next time!"

To...

"But...well..." 

Pip got dragged out of her thoughts by the change of tone.

"It ain't like I can't understand the itch to see the wider world out there."

_Wait...what? What is he talking about? I went into a forest-_

"I reckon this must all be new to you, after all."

_Mr. Nuzleaf please speak a level of English I understand._

"It's a fine thing to have a love of adventure in your heart." 

_Wait...WHAT?! I think we are on the wrong page here!_

"But there are things in life you'll never learn except by experiencin' them for yourself."

_W...While that is true, I don't love adventuring-_

"I reckon I'm pretty lax when it comes to adventurin'." 

_Mr. Nuzleaf can we talk about this-_

Pip had no idea why she just wouldn't interrupt him to say her thoughts. For some reason she felt scared to do so. 

"So if you get a hankerin' to go adventurin' around the village, you go on right ahead."

_I-Hold it!_

"But from tomorrow mornin', you'll be attendin' class at the local school."

Before Nuzleaf could even continue, Pip ran off to the room she was given. EAGER to get away from this uncomfortable conversation. 

-

Pip hoped to dodge anything related to adventuring as she followed Nuzleaf out of the house.

She wasn't really paying attention since she sent wary looks at the water type and feeling terrified being in the same room with a normal type. Only brought out of her thoughts by a small nudge from Nuzleaf.

"Go on. Show your manners and say hello."

Pip bows and squeaks out a hello.

Simipour laughs, "It looks like we'll have another fun addition to our class. What a delight!"

Pip nervously rubs the back of her head. She could adjust to water types...but normal types were a different story. 

"I'll be glad to take responsibility for the education of your young charge."

"Good, I'll just be seein' myself out then."

Pip felt dizzy and her nerves shoot up the roof when Nuzleaf left. She muffled her scream when Watchog spoke.

"Hm...Just don't make any trouble in school."

"...Yes...Sir."

"We've already got enough troublemakers on our hands." 

"Now, now, Vice Principal Watchog."

Pip slowly backed away and froze hearing Goomy's voice. Not because of his voice.

"Good morning Mr. Farfetch'd!"

She was led out to be introduced and in her opinion there were too many normal types at this school. She wanted to run away and never come back. 

"Everyone, I have a special treat for you. We have a new friend joining us today."

"You're the one from yesterday!"

Pip simply nods at her. 

"What's that? It looks like some of you are already acquainted with our new friend. For those who are not, I'd like you to meet Pip." 

Pip attempting to get over her intense emotions, bows slightly. 

"Pip has just moved here and lives with Mr. Nuzleaf, who you may know.I hope you'll all get along well."

She felt like the ground was shaking. She heard a voice shouting about being late and another telling them to slow down. Pip had no time to avoid a familiar Charmander crashing into her. 

"Typical! The trouble maker strikes again..."

"Whoa! Sorry, sorry! You okay?!"

Everything goes black. 

Pip sits up with a wince. The damage had started bleeding again. She almost squealed in fright when she saw the Audino. 

"This is the school nurse's office. You blacked out. It was Lunar who took you out."

She must mean the fire type.

"Well, it's good you're awake now. It looks like you'll be fine. I'm afraid class has started without you."

With a quick, "Thank you miss." she was out. 

Pip felt overwhelmed when Lunar, the Squirtle, Goomy, and Deerling practically swarmed her. 

"You're finally awake, are you okay?!"

The squirtle shoves him. "Maybe if you slowed down, she would be fine in the first place."

The teacher yelled at them to get back in their seats. Pip panicked and ran to the seat in the back. She didn't care if she was stuck next to annoying Pokemon. Just wanted to be away from the teacher as much as she could. 

At recess, she was swarmed again. 

"Thanks again for yesterday!" Pip once again embarrassed at Goomy thanking her. 

"I...It's nothing, really." 

"No, we owe you, Pip. You really saved Goomy out there."

"What did you do?!" Lunar was practically shaking in excitement much to Pip's confusion.

"Yeah, what did you do, suddenly you're popular." The Squirtle commented.

Pip just mumbles under her breath, he felt embarrassed and uncomfortable. 

She thought she could get away, walking to where she lived for now. But Lunar and his friend caught up. 

"Hey! We live nearby so we figured we can walk home together."

Pip mumbles something but didn't object.

"So what is your name? To start off, I'm Meg." Well, she had a name to the water type now.

"Pip."

"Hey! While we're walking, I want to show you something! You're new here after all!" Pip decided 'Hey' was Lunar's catchphrase. 

Pip sighs. "Sure, why not."

Oblivious to Pip's pessimistic attitude. 

"Yeah! Let's go!" 

Pip follows Lunar and Meg only to stop hearing, ugh, Pancham's voice. "Hold it right there."

Lunar and Meg turn to see why Pip had stopped. 

"So, Pip-"

"Bold of you to assume you have the right to utter my name." Pip looks at her right flipper as if it was more important than the Pokemon she was speaking too.

He glares at the interruption. " _So_ , **PIP**. You did a pretty good job making it out of the Foreboding Forest yesterday..."

Pancham was taken by Pip's question. "Do you want me to bake you a cake?"

"What-stop trying to change the subject-"

"Because I hardly see that detail important for a celebrating cake." 

If glares could kill...Pip would just be unable to kill in that universe. 

"Hold on! Pip, you went into Foreboding Forest?!" Meg was shocked while Lunar looked amazed. 

"Quiet, no one is talking to you two! Anyway," Pancham turns his focus back on the Piplup who seemed to be thinking she was on a higher level. "Don't go thinking that makes you tough!" 

Of course, Pip seemed determined to annoy him with her quips, she smirks. "I think it does, considering you were too cowardly to go in."

Another glare. "THERE are way scarier places than that!"

"It was just a forest." Pip shakes her head.

He ignored it this time. "IF you can clear an even scarier dungeon, then we'll admit you've got some guts."

Pip this time rolled her eyes. " **I** don't need to prove anything to you." 

"Come on Pip! I want to see this place!" Lunar shouts excitedly. 

Meg sweat drops. "You don't need to prove anything Pip, you can just check it out."

Pip folds her flippers. "I don't like-" Lunar grabs her flipper and pulls her. "exploring." She grumbles. 

-

"What the heck is this place?" Pip was still in a sour mood.

"It's the Drilbur Coal Mine." Meg answers. 

"It's also a mystery dungeon." Pancham's annoying sidekick spoke. "It has two paths inside, the one on the right will take you to the regular mine. The path on the left is usually barred." 

"We want you to sneak into that left path and bring back some red stones as proof." Behold, Pancham now used his annoying voice.

"I told you, I'm not proving anything, I'm just going because these two want to go along." 

He ignored her statement. "I'll have you know I cleared that dungeon in no time flat!"

Pip laughs, almost a happy one, "YOU? You couldn't even go in a FOREST!" She manages to stop, while Pancham attempted to glare daggers at her. 

Lunar taps his chin, "So why doesn't anyone go down the left path?"

Pip giggles. "Isn't it obvious? He's too scared! HAHA!"

A final glare from Pancham. "Just bring back the red stones!"

"Alright, alright," Pip laughs some more, "let's find a way to sneak in." To her shock Lunar shot ahead in sight. "That's..not sneaking in."

"Wh...Where are you three going?"

"Inside?" Lunar made it more like a question than an answer.

"You're that little rascal from the village."

"This is a mine you know, a mine is no place for children."

Pip shrugs. "He is right, let's go-" She's stopped by Meg grabbing her. 

"I see, I see. Sorry to have bothered you." Lunar turns to the two. "I guess we'll have to look for an opening and sneak past them."

"THEY CAN HEAR YOU." Pip whispers harshly. "The point of sneaking in is to not have the enemy know what you're doing!"

"Don't worry, we'll be so sneaky, they won't even notice!" Lunar smiles...like an idiot. 

"Do you even hear yourself?!" Pip was convinced this Pokemon had problems. 

Long story short, they ran past them. 

"THAT WAS NOT SNEAKING!" Pip's yell hurt their eardrums. 

-

"There's the left path, let's go get some stones!" 

Pip regretted taking these two with her already.

Of course they were stopped by a Drilbur. "H...hold it right there...this is no place for children to play. And it sure looks like you're thinking of going down this path. No one is allowed there." 

Lunar didn't seem fazed. "Oh! So it's forbidden to enter! Thanks for telling us!"

"No, no...no need to thank me..."

Sigh, long story short, Lunar pulled a fast one and dragged them in. 

_THESE TWO ARE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME!_

Of course they wandered onto someone's land. Thanks to the Drilbur, Gabite did not kill them. Turns out, the red stones were his treasure. But even Pip was in awe of the treasure, though Meg had this sneaking suspicion Pip only like to find things, not adventure through dungeons. 

-

They ran into-by-Pancham and his annoying sidekick. 

"Did you go into the blocked path?"

Pip nods. "I suppose it was worth it in a way."

"Then where's your proof? The red stones?"

Pip smirks, "I told you, I don't need to prove anything to you."

Lunar smiles. "Of course we didn't take them!"

Meg shakes her head. "Never get between a Gabite and his treasure. 

Then the three ran off, Pip more followed at a steady pace. They arrived at a big tree.

_What's so great about a tree?_

"It's not about the tree, look forward."

Pip...still did not understand. IT was just a view of the village. She dozed off as Lunar started rambling about the view and his dream...about something. 


	3. I Can be Useful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where Pip's role comes in to play.

It was early in the morning, really early. Pip was having a frustrating sleep. Trying to shake off the annoying Pokemon and the ones that made her feel awkward. She sits up hearing a noise in the next room. She carefully peeks around the doorway to see...Nuzleaf writing something on a piece of paper.

He put it on the floor then left the house. Pip quickly reads the paper. Then leaves.

She was a child.

A curious child.

So naturally she wondered where Nuzleaf was going. 

-

Pip mysteriously had disappeared for a few days so surprised to see her walking up for school.

"Pip, what's with those papers in your bag? We're not THAT kind of school." Meg meant in a teasing manner, but Pip reacted with panic, shoving the papers fully in her bag. 

"It's nothing."

Pip wandered into her thoughts on her way to school.

_There was a small crowd of Pokemon apparently talking about honey. A Budew had stepped forward, wondering about. Pip didn't blame her, she was curious too. But school awaited._

The next day while Pip was nervously glancing at her papers, either someone might see what's on them or the teacher talking about health. She froze in her seat when she said the word 'evolving'. Something about the word nerved her. Fuzzy images, but she couldn't see them clearly. She zoned out of everyone's talking to focus on the faint images. Maybe her memories were slowly coming back. 

"E...Excuse me."

Pip looks up, a Roselia had spoken. Pip does not recall seeing her around, then again she's not in the village for long. 

"I'm sorry, but have you seen Budew today?"

"Huh? Little Budew? Here? No I surely haven't. Isn't it still another year before Budew is due to start school?" 

"Oh...what am I to do? I've searched all over our neighborhood but found no sign of her."

Goomy reacted first. "What? You mean Budew has gone missing?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting your class like this."

Roselia began to walk away but nearly fell over. 

"Oh my! Are you alright?"

"Yes...It's just I've been getting so dizzy lately..."

"You come with me sweetie, I want you to rest a bit."

They watched as Roselia was led to the nurse's office. 

Pip was looking at her desk.

"What could have happened to Budew?"

"It makes you worry, doesn't it?" Deerling spoke next. 

While Deerling was getting angry over Pancham's insensitivity over a child, Pip came to a horrifying realization.

Budew. She was interested in the topic about honey...

And if her mother couldn't find her...

Pip shot up, "Budew! She's in Nectar Meadow!" She's off before anyone can comment. Lunar and Meg look at each other.

She huffs, making sure she didn't lose any papers. 

"Pip!" 

She looks over to see Lunar and Meg running after her. 

"You...can't get through there by yourself!" Meg panted.

"So we're going too!"

The Piplup didn't say anything but didn't object.

-

Those honey makers weren't going to hurt Budew on Pip's watch. 

"You put one scratch on that kid and I'll tear you to pieces!" She switched one of her blades out.

"Pip, we can do this-without really hurting anyone." Lunar didn't dare to try to grab her blade.

She continued to give her most fiercest glare. "Budew, get behind us so you don't get hurt!"

After that fight, she was sure more fighting would go on.

Pip did not expect the Vespiquen. 

"Your opponents are mere children! They are not thieves."

Pip made sure to hide the knife. 

"I hope you can forgive such a rude welcome. This happens to be our honey-making season. We are terribly busy this time and everyone's emotions tend to turn hot."

Pip was surprised at Budew's explanation of why she wanted some honey.

Sweet.

But amazed how Budew got through the dungeon. It was rather tough.

-

Pip was so happy to see Budew back with her mom, she was tearing up a bit. Not that she would admit it. 

"Thanks to you three, my child is safe."

Though Pip felt some sort of...jealousy.

But why?

Did she have a bad mother in her memories?

Pip just did not have the answers.

"Pip, it was amazing that you were willing to skip school to save Budew and that you cared so much-"

Pip holds her flipper up to silence Meg. "Don't...do that. It makes me embarrassed. But I'm glad Budew is safe."

On the way home (since they lived close) Pip pulled her papers out and shuffled through them, pulled a pen and note something next to a sentence. Meg only saw what Pip had wrote.

**Ask Nuzleaf about it.**

Meg was curious, but Pip was a private Pokemon and didn't even like sharing her own name. So fat chance on asking her about the papers. 

-

"Hey Pip!"

Pip quickly puts her papers away when she heard Lunar. "What?"

"Why do you disappear a lot?"

Pip blankly stares at Lunar and Meg. "Um, to help Nuzleaf."

"Oh is that why you have those papers you keep hiding? You're some kind of nerd?" Lunar laughs, Pip folds her flippers.

"I'm not a nerd, I'm the QUEEN of nerds. If there was a galaxy of smart Pokemon, I'd be the mastermind." After that Pip ran off. 

"She's really weird." Meg comments.

"Tell me about it, but I guess she is helping him since she's going the way Nuzleaf went when he left."

-

"I'm sorry, you all want to what?!"

Pip had been updated on the ghost mystery and seriously unamused at Pancham's idea.

"What, are you too scared to go?"

"NO, it's because ghosts aren't even real! Everyone faints because it's hot! The dark place the teacher ended up in, obviously a trick of the mind! Everyone hearing a 'ghost' talking? Hearing things!" Pip sounded very confident about her idea in ghosts.

"If you're so sure, prove it." Meg sweat drops at Pancham's probably winning trick to get Pip to come.

"Fine! I'll sneak out...to prove you all wrong!" 

Meg shakes her head as Lunar clings to her.

_I thought you didn't like to prove things._

-

Pip knows she should be looking over the papers, not these stupid fake mysteries. But her pride has been challenged and as a Piplup, they have pride. So in her angry mind, she was going to sneak out. And show everyone, ghosts aren't real.

After arriving in their seats, everyone was wondering what they were supposed to do. 

"Wait for the ghosts to appear!"

"You mean the supernatural that doesn't exist?" 

Pip presses a flipper to her face hearing Pancham yelling for the ghosts. 

**Hot...**

Pip's face goes blank.

_Ugh obviously a prank._

"Shelmet? Did you say something?"

"It wasn't me."

**So hot...**

_It's a prank._

"Was that..."

"There's someone here! Someone besides us!"

Pip rolls her eyes at Deerling. "Yeah, who are pranking us."

**Hot...It's so hot...**

"Who is that? Who's there?!"

Pip is surprised when a blue flame appears. 

_We're...seeing things._

"The...Blue flames."

All of a sudden, there was a lot of blue flames.

Pip's head had gone blank of excuses. 

**Was it you?**

**Was it you that summoned me?**

**You have some nerve!**

The area grows purple and dark.

"Uh...This is uncomfortable...unsettling..."

**Come child!**

**I'll give you a taste!**

**Come and learn...**

**What true fear tastes like!**

"UGH! PANCHAM! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" 

_GHOSTS AREN'T REAL! It's surely a Pokemon of some kind!_

Everything seemed to go dark and she hears Pancham scream. She waves her flipper as if trying to brush away smoke. Everyone seemed to have fainted. Meg was the first to slowly wake up. 

"Guys! Shelmet and Pancham are gone!"

"Espurr too!"

After Lunar got updated, surprise Espurr was completely fine. Then she told them all what she saw. 

"Still, no ghosts." Pip muttered to herself as she followed everyone where Pancham and Shelmet had been dragged. 

-

They could hear them...but then the shadow.

Pip squints up, it looked like...a Pokemon she's seen before, maybe in a book...

Pip didn't know what she was more shocked by, Lunar's outburst, that the blue flames were really Litwicks, or...that a legendary Pokemon could be here.

_No wait, that's impossible. THAT Pokemon lives in a dimension-not our world. It would only leave it on necessary terms._

After that fight, the explanation, Pip got into a happy mood. Not because their two classmates were fine now.

"I told you guys! Ghosts don't exist!"

...It wouldn't last for long.

"You...You little fools!"

Pip was hiding Nuzleaf, scared out of her wits. 

"What do you think you're doing, running around in the middle of the night?!"

Nuzleaf tried to soften the situation...but Lunar's Pops parenting method were obviously different.

"When a child steps out of line, a scolding is what you use to get 'em back in line! Now step up to the task!" 

"EEP!" Pip wishes she could disappear.

"Um, Pops I'm really sorry..."

Meg glares at him.

"I don't know, maybe its all the nerves...but I'm suddenly bushed...so I'm going to sleep...goodnight!" Just like that, Lunar fell asleep on the spot. 

"Lunar!" Meg huffed.

"N-Now just a minute, Lunar! We're not done talking about this! Wake yourself up!" 

Lunar doesn't respond. 

"Argh! Convenient time to pass out!" He looks at Meg. (He couldn't get Pip in his sight since she refused to budge from Nuzleaf's side) "I guess you and Pip get the pleasure of being lectured by me!"

"EEK!" 

Meg winces at Pip's frightened squeal. Guess this is one of the things Pip actually fears. 

"I hope you two are ready!"

Pip squealed and squeaked during the whole lecture. (Meg thinks she started crying out of fear too) Meg's head just hurt from the lecture. 


	4. Chapter 4

Pip rubs her head, her eardrums hurt, and also her throat did too. She wouldn't be able to go over the papers today. That was the last time she was sneaking out. Pip walks out of her room and trips, falling on her face. She sits up. stretching her limbs. 

"Mornin', child. Up and movin'?" 

Pip grumbles something in response. At least Nuzleaf got some blissful sleep.

"You sure got an earful last night, huh?"

"Yeah, now my head fudging hurts." She was annoyed, cranky, and bitter.

"But, I'm sure Carracosta is just lookin' out for you kids..."

Pip resists the urge to fold her flippers and roll her eyes. 

_I DO NOT need a huge water type looking out for me. He could fucking crush me like a mashed berry._

"He was probably just worried sick by that stunt you pulled."

_The stunt that was not my idea in the first place?_

"Have you regained any memories yet?"

"...No."

_I lied. I remembered...that my parents don't want me....just because I can't evolve._

"Not even a little, huh...Well, no need to push yourself."

Pip is silent for a few seconds.

"...Hey, Nuzleaf, there's something...I've been meaning to tell you." Pip rocks on her feet anxiously. 

"Huh? What is it?"

By the way she answered, maybe she was admitting to lying-

"I hate going on adventures." 

"You...hate going on adventures?"

"Y...Yeah. The first day I was here, I honestly was only saving someone, the next one I had to go, I just do not see the appeal. Not to mention they're dangerous, you could end up dying in there and then Pokemon find your bones-"

"O-Okay, Pip slow down. No need to put those kinds of morbid thoughts in my head."

Pip smiles innocently, fixes her green bow that she got a while ago. (Meg that never seen Pip so happy to get the bow.)

Five minutes later Pip was struggling to stay inside.

"It's summer vacation! Why do I need to go outside?"

"Pip, there's nothin' wrong with fresh air."

"I'm allergic." 

"No, you're not."

"I don't want to go outside!"

"You can't stay inside and just read all day."

"But the papers are important-"

Nuzleaf finally manages to get the stubborn Piplup outside. "You can go over 'em later."

Pip is startled out of her grumpy attitude when she hears yelling from Lunar and Meg's house. 

-

Later that day much to Pip's annoyance, Meg and Lunar popped by to talk to her.

Then apparently Nuzleaf saw Pip 'talking' to them.

"I like seein' _certain_ young kids bein' adventurous and gettin' out there, personally." 

Pip smirks knowing very well his 'certain' was referring to her dislike of adventure, she tried to sneak back in the house. Nuzleaf didn't even look at her when he grabbed her flipper to prevent her escape. 

"Really? You're totally the opposite of my old pops, then! Do you think he's wrong?"

"I wouldn't say he's wrong, no. He just cares about you, and so he worries."

_It must be great having someone who worries about you..._

"I'm just not the type to worry much about things. Maybe it's just 'cause I like goin' on adventures myself."

"So where around the village would you like to explore?" Lunar asked.

"Well, I reckon sure I'd sure like to see what lies up Revelation Mountain." 

"Revelation Mountain?!" Lunar yelped, Meg also had some objections.

"But that's a sacred mountain! That's a place no one should ever go to!"

"Well, I reckon so...Maybe it's 'cause I'm new to these parts...and I don't rightly know exactly why that mountain's off-limits...but I feel like I oughta be able to at least go have a little look-see."

"Yeah, I know what you mean...But if I went, I'd get the lecture to end all lectures..."

Nuzleaf laughs, "No one said you had to go! All I'm tryin' to say is that you shouldn't lose that sense of curiosity and adventure. And if you really want to keep it alive, sometimes you've gotta be a bit reckless."

-

A few days passed of Meg and Lunar doing their usual adventures. 

"Hold up there you two young'uns."

"Huh? Mr. Nuzleaf?"

Pip was standing by him, looking through her bag of papers which seemed to have increased. 

"Come on over thisaway." 

"What is it Mr. Nuzleaf?!"

Pip flinches at Lunar's outburst.

"Shhh! Keep your voices down! I've just got a little somethin' to run by you two. Come on, this way."

-

"WHAT?! Up Revelation Mountain?!" 

"How many ways can I tell you to keep it quiet, child?! We're goin' in secret, naturally, so I'll thank you to keep your voice down!"

"B-But my old Pops told me just yesterday that we absolutely can't go there." 

"Yeah, I know that line of thinkin'. But then, I also thought..."

"What?" Lunar questioned anxiously. 

"Me. My memories might be linked to Revelation Mountain. That's why we're going up there." 

Pip shuffles her papers.

"Revelation Mountain is always surrounded by some mysterious kinda veil. I asked around the village, but everyone insists they don't know nothin' about it. But maybe they do know somethin' and they just keepin' it from me..Either way,I reckon this village has been protectin' some secret up there for ages. That's what my gut tells me."

"You really think it's connected to Pip's memories?!" Lunar was still in shock.

"LUNAR, think, is for simple Pokemon, I prefer might, it's a word of power." Pip huffed, rolling her eyes.

"So, we're just going to have a peek around. If it looks dangerous, we'll turn back."

In the end, Pip convinced Lunar and Meg to come with them.

-

Pip looks at her paper that had Pokemon who would on guard and notes which said what guard would be easiest to get rid of. And just like she thought, Hippopotas was on guard.

"Just like I thought."

"Um, excuse me, Pip," Meg frowns, "how did you know Hippopotas was going to be on guard?"

The Piplup scoffs. "Because I observed the days." 

_That's...strange. Why would Pip care to note who would be on guard?_

Maybe she did it to find out if she really did have a connection to the mountain.

"So what is your plan and why does it matter on which guard?" Meg raises an eyebrow.

Pip pockets her paper. "Just stand back and watch."

Nuzleaf comes out from hiding behind the crate to Hippopotas. 

All it took was a lie from Nuzleaf?

Pip seemed ability to read Meg's thoughts.

"Of course! Lies are great, you tell one, the Pokemon buys it and you walk away, lie accomplished."

Meg had to wonder if Pip has ever lied to them with that logic.

-

"Uh oh...This was not in my papers." 

The sheriff and the Pokemon guarding is apparently an outcome Pip never saw coming. 

"Ugh, I guess we have no choice but to turn back." She almost sighed too loudly.

-

Time passed and Meg, Lunar got a surprise visit from Nuzleaf. (It was mostly a surprise because Pip was there too)

Meg couldn't help from noticing...Pip putting one of her blades away, that had blood on it. 

Hopefully she didn't attack someone.

Pip said SHE was popping by to give them supplies she found that they might find useful. While she was traveling with Mr. Nuzlead, because...

"Wait, you came to the village because Pokemon called Beheeyem attacked you?"

"Yeah, I heard they were outside the village, but I never saw them. I don't really remember how I got to the village. I just know there were Beheeyem and blood. I think a nurse said I was lucky to be alive, so long story short, Beheeyem tried to kill me and I was saved." Pip didn't seem scared every time she mentioned the Beheeyem...just annoyed.

Maybe it was just Meg, but she would be more scared than annoyed if Pokemon tried to kill her. 

-

Pip stamps her foot as she waits. Staring at the blue barrier. She pokes it again, but of course it did nothing. She just wasn't...

"Over there!"

"What in the world is Pip doing here?"

Lunar pants from the running. "Good thing she didn't get turned to stone...."

"What in the world is that though?!" Pip was standing in front of a blue thing.

"It's a barrier if you must know." The Piplup responds to her question...as if she rehearsed it and not simply answering a question.

"Waters springing up from the ground...is this...a spring?"

Pip nods instead of rolling her eyes.

Lunar runs over to a stone thing with writing on it. "What's this?"

"That there's a stone tablet. I reckon it's pretty old."

"Can anyone read it?" Pip finally glances over at them.

"...I can." 

Everyone minus Pip are shocked at his simple statement.

"You?! Really?!"

"Yeah, 'Should you hope to overcome-"

Archen interrupts him, "Hold on a second! How are you able to stand there and read it like its no big deal?!"

"I don't know. But, I promise, I can read it. Anyway, 'Should you hope to overcome this crisis, summon an aqua. The aqua will have the power to break the barrier over the spring. You must summon an aqua.'"

"An aqua?" Meg slowly processed this.

"It's referring to a water type." Pip droned. "And before you ask, yes I tried to break it-"

"Hold on, WHY were you trying to break it?" The barrier had to be protecting something.

"Because...I'm suspecting...this water can be used to overcome the crisis."

Just then they got a call from someone Pip didn't know but she heard them say the Pokemon's name and...the way to bring the stone Pokemon back. 

"Anyway, I couldn't break it. So I'm not the aqua. But maybe Meg can break it." 

"How am I suppose to break it?"

"Hey, you there"

They all turn to see Krookodile. 

"He's coming!"

Meg thought when the two other legendary pokemon appeared...that was the distraction. But Krookodile ignored them and kept coming...mumbling something.

'This wasn't part of the deal.'

"We had a deal. Where's the money?!"

"Money?" Meg whispered, beyond confused. 

"Meg! Get that there barrier open!"

"OR I will use force!" Pip snapped, reasonably upset that Meg was just standing there.

 _What is this feeling?_ Meg looks down at her hands.

"MEG!" Lunar yelled.

"Hurry!"

Well, Pip was true to her word, she roughly shoved Meg against the barrier.

It broke.

"You did it! There goes the barrier!" Lunar's eyes sparkled.

"Well in a WAY Pip helped." Meg squints at Pip.

...

"You can't turn anyone else to stone thanks to this water!" The Charmander shouts, feeling victory in his chest as he glares at Krookodile. 

"What are you talking about? I just want my money! We had a deal! I dropped those warnings, just like you asked...I came here because you told me to! Right Nuzleaf?!"

Everyone froze in shock...except Pip.

"I still think you should've let me stab him." Pip scoffs, folding her flippers. 

"Huh?!"

Nuzleaf begins to laugh in a way that no one has heard him laugh before. "I reckon the time has come! I finally done broke the barrier!"

_Well, I pushed Meg so technically I broke it, but whatever makes you feel better Nuzleaf._

"You done good, Krookodile! I reckon you've earned your reward!"

Pip covers her head as Nuzleaf lets out a dark looking power at the red pokemon.

"Wh-What's happening?!"

Turning him to stone.

"Krookodile turned to stone!"

It soon was revealed Nuzleaf was the turning the Pokemon to stone.

Meg had no clear proof but those papers...Pip carried were...probably information. 

The days and times Pokemon were on guard, Pip was noting it to get up to the spring.

**"Of course! Lies are great, you tell one, the Pokemon buys it and you walk away, lie accomplished."**

Guess Pip has lied to Pokemon before.

They thought they could grab the water even though Nuzleaf might turn them to stone or since Pip had no empathy in her small body she might stab someone. Meg did not expect this huge bird to come out of nowhere...and...darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pip is not turned to stone (if no one has figured out) is because she is very useful with information. She is being used for information.


	5. Chapter Five

"It's like you reckoned, Beheeyem."

Meg was already annoyed by that annoying smirk and Pip acting like she was more important than her and Lunar.

"Of course the Tree of Life isn't here! Does this look like a place where a tree would be?! You're stupider than I thought!"

"You...rotten, filthy traitor!"

Meg holds her hands up. "Before you ATTEMPT to turn us back to stone, I want to know...why did you do it?!"

Pip reaches into her bag and pulls out the papers. But this time, she showed the contents. "This is why, satisfied?"

"Not even close! Why did you decide to be 'gather up information for evil plan' girl?!"

"That's a strange title. But I guess we have some time, let's start from the beginning. So stay tuned in or you might get turned into stone early if you run away."

Lunar and Meg glare.

"I reckon-SUPPOSE-I need to stop doing that. Anyway, suppose the Beheeyem attacked me because they thought I was the aqua. But, it turns out I wasn't the one destined for the...trick room."

Did...she seriously use a Pokemon move pun?!

"But it is true I don't remember how I got to the village, but after that adventure, Pancham tricked me on going...I was really tired yet I couldn't sleep. So I heard P...Nuzleaf leaving, and hey, I'm a curious child-"

What did she almost say?

"So I followed in secret to see what he was doing." Pip fixes the bow on her head. "So-I saw what he was doing and I decided I wanted to help!"

"What?! Why?!" Lunar knew Pip did not believe in ghosts but maybe she was possessed by one and didn't even know it.

"Because it looked cool? Why else? So I started gathering info to help with the plans, I tried breaking the barrier myself, but as you know...I'm not the aqua. I did cut a few Pokemon before they were turned to stone since I had to use my knives on someone! Oh also just in case they run too fast." Pip folds her flippers. "Annnd that about covers it! Take it away."

"Might be this room looks like any regular old room to y'all. But that's where you'd be wrong."

Thank whoever is up there when they were saved...and finding out Espurr is one hell of an actor. 

-

The battle at the tree of life. Pip went completely pale and shaken two times.

Once when Nuzleaf, the Beheeyem, and the legendary pokemon (that Lunar nicknamed Bacon Bird) seemed to be in pain.

The second when the harmony scarfs powered up.

Pip was in no way going to help fight a fully evolved form of a Squirtle. 

Suddenly the shadow aura was gone.

Nuzleaf and the Beheeyem look around, confused.

"What in the world? Where might I be now?"

"We...We...We're at the Tree of Life..." Pip didn't even realize how shaky she sounded or close to tears.

"A-Are you cryin'?!" He's never in his life seen the kid cry before. 

Screaming, yes, but not crying.

Pip was about to respond, but it felt like the ground started shaking. 

"EEEE!" Pip made a similar sound when she and Meg got lectured by Lunar's Pops, except this one was FULL of real terror of the sudden feeling of...being rush as if pushed through time and space. 

-

They arrived on a scene, familiar to when Nuzleaf, the Beheeyem, and Yveltal, but different. Because sharp blades were seemingly thrown in different directions while the owner of the knives was clutching tight to her bag as a dark aura was threatening to swallow her whole. She had her eyes squeezed shut.

They freed Nuzleaf and te Beheeyem from the control which somehow weakened the aura around Pip and she wasted no time rushing to Nuzleaf's side. She wanted to ask if he was okay, but...it was hard to breathe, let alone ask a question.

"Y-You...runts. Ungh!"

Pip tries to steady him up, but she was close to losing her balance. 

"Are you alright?!"

"I reckon I've been unfair to the two of you all this time...Lyin' to you and even lookin' down on you, if I'm to be perfectly honest...I did all that...I did all that, and still..."

They all took off, Pip tried her best not to trip.

-

Meg and Lunar were shocked to see Yveltal attack the Dark Matter. More when Nuzleaf and a scald attack was used. There was only one Pokemon they knew could use that move. Pip was surprisingly in the fight but still having trouble breathing. 

"I hope this'll make up for some of my wrongs! I know y'all ain't likely to forgive me for what I done to you in the past, but still..."

They tried but the Dark Matter let out a blast of dark energy...that turned them to stone.

And Pip was greeted with darkness.

-

Meg and Lunar saved the world and Pip was worried about being turned to stone left bad effects. Because even if its been a few months after the Dark Matter, she had this weird feeling in her stomach and chest. It hurt a lot. 

Was she sick?

Once home, she had thrown every paper into a fireplace, making sure it was gone forever. But this wasn't something a child could unsee. 

It took her a while to realize.

It wasn't some sort of bad effect.

She wasn't sick.

She...

Was guilty.

Pip always thought she just wanted to be *wanted*. Not cared about. But after witnessing kids with their parents, witnessing things she never had in the foster homes. She found out that she just wanted what she never had. She wanted to be cared about.

No, she hasn't spoken that she does remember everything to Nuzleaf. But, in the morning, she will. Because the feeling was getting painful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End to this mess of a story.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read a similar story on FFN. It's me.


End file.
